


Hope

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Because there has to be hope in dark places.





	Hope

I've been trying to think about how to do this for weeks. I've thought about romance and seduction. I've thought about taking him out for a flying lesson in the Jumper and having it conveniently break down. I've thought about late night picnics on the north pier, because if it worked for Susie Swanson when I was 17, then it's got to work on thirty-odd year old Canadians. Hell, considering the thirty-odd year old Canadian I've got in mind, the late night picnic idea was probably the best I had. And then I found out the Wraith were coming. I found out we had two weeks left to figure it out or die, so I decided to settle for blunt.

I've got to say, just walking into Rodney's lab, pinning him to a desk and kissing him senseless seems to have worked.

And the Wraith are still coming, and we've still only got two weeks left, but looking at the man who's finally asleep next to me, I know we're going to figure it out. Because I've just got him, and I'm damned if they're going to take him from me.


End file.
